Reencontro
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Despois de muito tempo Genkai e Toguro se reencontram.É sonho ou realidade?


**Reencontro **

A dona daquele templo, havia convidado o seu sucessor e a Keiko,que recentemente ficaram logo os dois iriam morar lá,já que Yusuke herdou só a sua doutrina,também irá morar naquele dos dois pareciam preocupados com que as vezes a mestra Genkai,dona daquele recinto ao ver Mas quando ficou com raiva da bagunça de Yusuke e Kuwabara brigando e bagunçando o lugar,soltou essa fala que talvez pouca gente tenha ouvido:...

Genkai: Só de imaginar Yusuke correndo pelos corredores com um monte de batatinhas me dá nervos.

Havia usado termo esquisito para se referir os prováveis filhos que o Yusuke irá garoto ainda tinha aquele jeito de moleque de 14 anos,como o que ainda era o seu sucessor e a Genkai continuava o convidando para se acostumar com a estava ciente disso,de que teria que morar naquele local embora não parecia,porque ele ainda vinha com aquele jeitão juvenil morar lá mas não queria que a sua mestra fica-se falando da morte dele,muito menos as vezes ia para lá,mas praticamente morava naquele templo,junto com Yukina.

Mesmo cercada dessas pessoas,a Mestra ultimamente tinha estado um pouco mas séria que o de naquele mês que as lembranças vinham mais para só alguns meses para o dia que seria celebrado o aniversário de grande amor do passado,mas que ainda o amava,mesmo ele tendo seguido para o outro mundo.E não será o mesmo que ela irá ir quando falecer.A senhora nunca se esqueceu dele,sempre que podia lembrava das lutas que enfrentaram juntos e no dia do aniversário dele,ela estava sempre lá junto com os amigos do uma das datas preferidas dela e continuava sendo.

Os homens sempre se encantavam com Genkai por ela ser bela,até o outro irmão ém ela sempre gostou daquele musculoso,pois ele nunca venerou a sua beleza ou coisa dois sempre tiveram uma relação de puro afeto e eram bastante vezes de divertiam juntos e faziam travessuras um com o outro,como se fossem irmã outros nunca tiveram essa chance de ter essa tal intimidade que aqueles parceiros tinham.

Parecia até que eles se conheciam dês de criança e que tinham a mesma idade.E quando Genkai olhava para Yusuke e Keiko,as vezes se lembrava das brincadeiras que os dois faziam um com o que Keiko não é tão parecida com ela quando jovem,e nem era por causa da aparência,a Yukimura era um pouco mais nervosa e briguenta com o atual noivo.E isso a mestra não era tanto,só se tornou um pouco mais rígida com o mesmo assim aqueles dois o faziam lembrar desse seu passado feliz ao lado de Toguro.

Genkai só comenta sobre esses sentimentos e as lembranças que ainda tinha para Shizuru e mais ningué duas tinha uma amizade bem nutrida,as vezes até mais que Botan que considerava a mestra uma grande companheira pois a guia compartilhava alguns segredos com a irmã de Kuwabara era mais parecida com ela,pois tinham sentimentos ocultos e amores platônicos por quem já se se tornaram grandes amigas dês do torneio,quando ela era a "mascarada" a fumante chegou para ela e disse que já havia descoberto tudo mas que não iria contar para ninguém.

Bem naquela noite sem muitas surpresas,era um jantar como qualquer outro.Já virou rotina Yusuke e Keiko irem para o templo,mas só as vezes acabavam dormiam lá.Por sorte Kuwabara não estava lá,se não sairia briga das feias e típicas conversaram sem muitas e grandes toda hora olhava para aquele calendário marcado no qual ninguém sabia que dia era aquele que ela havia marcado,e quando perguntavam a idosa desconversava,com o maior ar de irritação.

Ela continuou com suas lembranças até mais tarde quando foi se preparar para dormir.

Nessa hora mal se deitou,fechou os olhos e já caiu num sono.E sonhou...Mas aquilo não parecia bem um sonho,apesar dele estar andando por um lugar bem familiar na juventude dela,alias ela estava na forma de jovem,como se apresentou no torneio.

Andando os as mãos nas costas,parecia já saber para onde ir,não era porque conhecia o lugar mas sentia algo a mais naquilo meio co caminho onde ali avia a margem de um rio viu um vulto conhecido que na verdade já sabia que iria encontrar...

Toguro: olá!

Os dois somente se olhavam e conversavam de pé,sem se mover muito.

Genkai: porque me chamou aqui?

Toguro: eu queria te ver.

Genkai: isso não parece ser uma viagem espírito não deveria estar no inferno?

Toguro: e está...bem...de um modo estranho eu consegui me dividir em dois.A outra parte está lá trabalhando rigorosamente do jeito que eu escolhi para o meu destino.

Genkai: eu não entendo porque quis que eu viesse.

Toguro: mas eu já não te disse que queria ver você?

Genkai: eu que pensei que nossos destinos tinham se desatado e que aquela vez que eu te encontrei havia sido a última vez que nos vimos.

Ela se refere e lembra quando os dois se reencontraram numa ponte que ligava Reikai do inferno.

Toguro: Genkai não corte relações comigo.

Genkai: toguro você não está no mundo dos humanos como eu.E depois o que está vendo agora é uma ilusão.*De repente a Genkai volta a ter a aparência de velha que Yusuke conheceu.*

Toguro via a transformação imovel e sem qualquer reação de surpresa.

Genkai:...lembre-se que eu sou velha,a qualquer momento a minha alma pode ser guiada por alguma guia espiritual.

Toguro: você acha mesmo que isso impediria os nossos destinos de estarem ligados?

Genkai: você está falando de reencarnação?Pois não acredito nisso.

Toguro: não falo disso,mas sei que ainda podemos nos encontrar novamente.

Genkai: do mesmo modo que estamos fazendo agora?

Toguro: talvez.

Genkai: continua o mesmo.

Toguro: você ainda não percebeu?

Genkai: é claro que percebi.

Eles se referiam ao sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro.

Toguro: e também percebeu onde estamos?

Genkai: sim!

*Flash back*

Genkai e Toguro eram jovens lutadores,estavam sentados lado a lada dentro de um barco,com caras emburradas pois o junto com eles tinha um remador metido a cantor,que alias catava muito num certo momento ofereceu um punhado de algodão para Genkai que aceitou,agradeceu e rapidamente colocou nos ouvidos.O grandão que não era bobo fez o mesmo com o resto que suspiraram aliviados,ainda preferiam o silêncio que a noite passava.

Mas foi durante esse silencio que Toguro decidiu minutos depois dar um fim a monotonia ,deu um beijo bem estalado na bochecha de fez uma cara de espanto com a boca aberta num formato oval logo mudou a expressão ficando bem brava e deu um mega soco no parceiro que antes estava super sorridente por ter feito aquele foi atirado na água por causa do murro da garota.

*Fim do flash back*

Genkai: aquele cara cantava muito mal!

Toguro: mas depois que você me deu aquele murro esse cara nos alertou que tinha um punhado de homens na margem a ponto de nos atacar.

Genkai: é,foi bom aquela luta ter acontecido.

Toguro: ah mas você gostou do beijo,eu sei que gostou,mesmo tendo me batido.

Genkai: Toguro!*falou começando a ficar brava e envergonhada,foi a primeira mudança de expressão que havia feito durante aquela conversa toda,parecia que estava falando com Yusuke*

Toguro: porque não adimite logo?

Genkai: você está parecendo o Yusuke.

Toguro: estou mesmo?*se agacha e olha fixamente para ela*

Toguro agarrou Genkai pela cintura,a colocou sobre os ombros e começou a caminhar. Nesse momento ela se sente jovem de novo e por causa disso novamente fica com aquela imagem juvenil como estava inicialmente.

Genkai: ei!O que está fazendo?Quer fazer o favor de me colocar no chão!*se debatendo e socando as costas dele*

Toguro: calma!

Toguro colocou Genkai de pé numa pedra um dejavu para eles,isso já havia acontecido antes nos "tempos dourados" dos dois,porém no caso naqueles tempos o homem fazia isso de brincadeira,ria de como ela se debatia e ameaçava de boca pra fora ele e só resolvia colocar a garota no chão depois de se divertir ou quando a mesma ficava muito chata de tanto naquela hora agora estava sério.

Toguro: pronto!Agora esta da minha ê quer mesmo fugir de mim?Eu sei que cometi um erro enorme mas...não mereço uma segunda chance?

Genkai: uma segunda chance?*continua a olha-lo como antes,só que agora suas mãos estavam soltas,retas e não atrás das costas*

Toguro: acha que é tarde demais para isso?Eu sei que nossos caminhos se distanciaram mas...eu sempre gostei de você.*ficou olhando para ela,somente mexia a boca para falar,mas quando disse a última frase levantou o braço e colocou a mão no rosto dela*Eu me apaixonei por você principalmente por ser como era e é...não é por causa da sua ê mesmo não gostava quando te achavam linda e idolatravam sua aparência,porque tinha muitas outras ão eu te adoro principalmente pelo que é,por dentro.

Genkai ouvia tudo com bastante atençã o mesmo disse isso tudo ela abraçou a cabeça dele.

Genkai: eu esperei você durante tanto tempo*murmurou de um jeito doce enquanto acariciava o cabelo dele*

Toguro: ...é...*sorriu*

Logo Genkai parou de abraça-lo,ficou de frente de Toguro,tirou os óculos dele e com isso o a abraçou e acariciou as costas dela enquanto o ato tempo depois os corpos se afastaram um pouco,mas ficaram de mãos dadas olhando para o horizonte.

Genkai: só que eu não posso te dar chá aqui.

Toguro: é só você pensar que aparece.

Genkai: engraçadinho!

Genkai resolveu se sentar na pedra e Touguro fez o mesmo,só que numa que tinha mais em baixo.E resolveram largar as mã pousou as suas no colo e ela cruzou as dela.

Genkai: eu as vezes fico imaginando como seria se...nós dois tivéssemos ficado juntos e formado uma família.

Toguro: bom...com certeza se isso acontece-se você não teria que arranjar um sucessor.E não conheceria o Yusuke Uraneshi.

Genkai:hn.Não,quando eu o vi melhor eu senti que de uma forma ou de outra acho que eu teria que conhece-lo de qualquer jeito.

Toguro: acha é?Tô começando a ficar com ciúmes.*dá um sorrisinho*

Genkai: você está começando a se parecer com ele pra falar a verdade.

Toguro: Tá...mas essa imaginação te atormenta?Porque é algo que nunca aconteceu,é um futuro que você planejava ter e não teve...

Genkai: nã que é um plano que eu fiz que não deu certo mas...não me atormenta.

Toguro: meu maior castigo lá no inferno,nem é só o trabalho que eu faço faço isso eu sempre fico lembrado de você,dos nossos tempos bons,imagino como teria sido o nosso futuro se tudo fosse diferente se nós estivéssemos juntos é o meu maior castigo.A saudades e o arrependimento é a pior das dores que você pode sentir.

Genkai então estendeu o braço,pousou a sua mão sobre os cabelos de Toguro e o ém ela continuou olhando para frente e sé queria conforta-lo,também era como se mostrasse que ela estava ali,ao lado entendeu a mensagem.

Toguro: sabe uma das coisas que sempre me lembro é das vezes em que eu a convencia a leva-la para casa sendo carregada nas minhas costas.

Genkai: hn,se lembrou também que eu de vez em quando eu o fazia de cavalo e pedia para ir para outros lugares na última hora?E que em geral eram todos muito longe da minha casa?*deu um meio sorriso por alguns segundos*

Toguro: ahahahahha é mesmo me cansado valia a pena a viagem,só por estar com você e olhar a paisagem bonita,a dor até passava um pouco.

Genkai: ah sim...foi ótimo ficar olhando o monte Fuji,as cerejeiras...

Toguro:...e ir para aquela praia também.

Genkai:..hnf...mas a ideia de fazer aquele jogo de pega pega ridículo foi sua.*para de acariciar os cabelos dele,cruza os braços com uma cara amarrada*

Toguro: claro!Eu assumo!*dá uma risadinha de leve*

Toguro riu e Genkai rosnou por ter se lembrado dele jogando areia na cara dela forçando aquele "pega pega" no qual ela julgava ridículo,mas no fundo até que gostou,mas não dele ter jogado areia nos olhos dela.E sim o momento que passaram juntos.

Depois de um rir e o outro rosnar,os dois ficaram calados por alguns segundos...

Genkai: mas sério que você queria formar uma família...*ainda com os braços cruzados*

Toguro: sim!

Genkai: espero que não tenha pensado em mim sentada numa cadeira de balanço,em frente uma lareira fazendo tricô.*num piscar de olhos aparece na frente dele,olha bem brava para ele de um jeito ameaçador e o agarra pelo sobretudo*

Toguro: Não!Mas calma!*ele ficou até com um pouco de medo e fez um aceno com uma das mãos pedindo que ela para-se*Sei que você não gosta dessas coisas mas...não seria subimissão nem sinal de velhice.*ajeita o óculos escuros com o dedo*

Genkai: eu só não gosto tá!*volta para o mesmo lugar de antes e a olhar para o horizonte*

Toguro: você sempre foi diferente mesmo Genkai.

Os dois ficaram olhando para o horizonte por bastante tempos.

E depois da conversa,naquele sonho aparentemente real o dia clareava,porque isso acontecia na vida real també a luz da aurora somente dava para ver a silueta dos dois lá.

Genkai: eu tenho que ir.*se levantou*

Toguro: mas eu volto.*também se levantou*

Genkai: não somos mais um casal de jovens você sabe disso.*vira-se para o lado*

Toguro: eu não me -se os momentos ainda não acabaram.*faz o mesmo que ela fez,só que teve que levantar a cabeça um pouco para cima por que Genkai estava de pé no alto*

Com isso Genkai acordou,no seu quarto dava para ver os primeiros raios de sol saindo da sentia que tudo aquilo foi real inclusive o beijo.

**Fim**

***Foi um pouco difícil eu começar a fazer essa fanfic,pois eu não conseguia ter muitas ideias e inspiração para tal.**

***Eu comecei a digitar no dia 6 de Abril,mas o trecho da fanfic já estava no meu caderno a alguns dias atrás,só esperando um dia bom para eu poder passar a história para o Word só demorei mesmo foi para postar,desculpem!**

***Como eu achei que ela tava pequena demais eu resolvi colocar mais tá meio pequena mas acho que ficou melhor assim.**


End file.
